Chasing After You
by Atg543
Summary: Mainly Brucas! But also Jeyton,Naley! Brooke comes back for Lucas, but Lucas has already gone after her! Now he is in the hospital in San Diego! Will they ever find each other? Haley comes back for Nathan, but is he ready to take her back? Can Peyton fina
1. Only if your heart says goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not One Tree Hill, Nada Surf, or Anna Nalick!

Note: This is my first fic! Please review!

Wreck of The Day

"Brooke...Is there even a chance that.." Lucas stood from his bed and began walking closer to the beautiful, brunette girl whose eyes were beginning to tear.

"Lucas...Don't...I have to go." With that she picked up her bag and walked out of his life.

Brooke slid into the dark, smelly cab in a daze.

"Where to miss?" The cab driver was starring at the girl in his back seat. He had seen many tearful good-byes in his career, he knew she was hurting.

"Miss? The airport?" Looking into the old man's eyes, Brooke nodded her head slightly and the cab driver put the car into gear. Brooke watched as Tree Hill slowly disappeared. What had just happened to her? Lucas had just said everything that she had been longing to hear ever since they had broken up. What else did she need? Love. She needed love. She had loved Lucas, but he hadn't loved her back. Didn't he know how much he hurt her? How could he just spring this on her? The radio was blaring some new rap song and Brooke's head began throbbing.

"Can you please change the station?" The cab driver began flipping through stations as Brooke slid further down into her seat.

"Driving away from the wreck of the day and the lights always red in the rearview" As the sad words flowed from the darkness Brooke let herself go. She cried for her head. She cried for her heart.

"Desperately close to a coffin of hope I'd cheat destiny just to be near you" Floods of memories buried her there in the back seat. Lucas's smile, his warmth, his laugh, his gaze...on Peyton. Her heart tightened as she thought of her best-friend. It had hurt her so bad when she had found a box of her stuff in Lucas's room. She would have done anything to make Lucas happy. And now, this hope that he really loved her was killing her.

"And if this is giving up then I'm giving up" Was she giving up? Brooke Davis has never been one to give up on anything she has ever wanted. But with Lucas, it was harder because it wasn't only her head that wanted him, it was also her heart.

"Cause love doesn't hurt so I know I'm not falling in love, I'm just falling to pieces." As the tears flowed and her sobs became stronger, Brooke pulled her legs into her body and rocked. She did want Lucas, but she was scared. Scared that he didn't want her as much as she wanted him or didn't need her as much as she needed him. That's why she had secretly been a little relieved when she found out that she was going to California.

"And maybe I'm not up for being a victim of love, when all my resistance will never be distance enough" Suddenly Brooke felt the car come to a stop. The old man turned around and looked straight into her eyes.

"Young lady, are you sure you want to keep going?" Brooke sat up a little, shocked at what he was saying.

"Wha...What do you mean?" Her voice quivered as she spoke. She felt so weak.

"I've seen a lot of sad good-byes, a lot of tears, but it seems to me you haven't really said good-bye yet. You should never leave things unsaid." The old man searched her eyes for an answer. Brooke wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, smearing the mascara across her cheek.

"I've said all the good-byes that I need to." She tore her eyes from his gaze. She felt self-conscious with his starring. How could he know how she felt?

A heavy sigh came from the old man. "Maybe you have said your good-byes," he pointed at her head, then he slowly placed his hand over his heart, "But are you sure your heart has?"

Brooke quietly pulled her jacket around her shoulders and continued looking out at the cars passing by.

"Driving away from the wreck of the day and it's finally quiet in my head" Her thoughts clearing Brooke felt a shock go through her whole body. She loved this boy, with all of her being. If she left now, with things unsaid, would he move on? She brushed the hair from her face and turned to the old man.

"Is love.. is it worth a broken heart?" Her voice came out in a small whisper. "Because if it's not, I have a plane to catch." She held her breath. She had just placed her fate in the hands of a stranger.

He looked, a tiny smile on his lips. "It's worth every second." With that he turned around and began driving back towards Tree Hill.

Brooke laid her head against the cool window,closed her eyes, and let out a breath she had been holding inside. She sure hoped it was, because this one chance was all she had left.

"Driving alone, finally on my way home, To the comfort of my bed"


	2. Looking for lights in the dark

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all! I wish! But no...

Note:I didn't get many reviews but I know that I just posted yesterday! A little more would be nice...but I'm happy with just 2! Thanks to everyone who is reading!

Lucas sat with his head in his hands, alone. He didn't think that he had ever felt so alone before. Keith, his mom, Anna, Haley, and Nathan were all either gone or weren't speaking to him. His eyes filled with silent tears as he craddled his throbbing head. Brooke was gone now too. How was he supposed to make it through this? It hurt him so much to see her go. To see her walk out of his life without a second thought. He slowly lowered his head to his pillow and closed his eyes. What mattered anymore?

He let himself sink into the darkness of his room. The darkness that had become his life. He had hurt everyone that he had ever cared about in a big way in only two short years. As his tears wet his pillow, the silence became unbearable. He flipped on his radio and listened as the words entered his ears.

"I wanna know what it's like on the inside of love. Standing at the gates, I see the beauty above." He needed Brooke to know how sorry he was. How much he needed her. How if he got a second chance, he would never hurt her again.

"I can't find my way in, I try again and again" How did everything get so messed up? Wasn't love supposed to be this amazing, wonderful time?

"I'm on the outside of love, always under or above, I can't find my way in, I try again and again" He knew that he didn't deserve Brooke after what he had done to her. But at the same time it hurt him that she had just left. Opening his eyes, he found himself starring at the "Peyton" box.

If Brooke never would have found that box she might be here with him now. But he had been stupid and kept it. He wasn't lying to Brooke when he had told her why he had kept it, but it had still hurt her.

Suddenly Lucas shot up in his bed. How stupid had he been to let her go. Grabbing his sweatshirt off the bed he quickly scribbled a note and layed it on his bed, and with that he ran outside and jumped in his car.

He had a flight to catch.


	3. Let's try and fix this

Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or any of the characters...never will

Note: Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! I really enjoy them! Tomorrow I am going to be going out of town until the 9th, so I won't be able to update:( I will try to get another chapter in tomorrow morning! Until then...here is the nest chapter

As the taxi cab came to a halt outside of the Scott residence Brooke took in a deep breath and opened the cab. After paying the driver and grabbing her bags she headed for the red door. Her red door. The one that Lucas had painted there for her. All the lights were off and Brooke prayed that Lucas was home.

She quietly knocked on the door. No answer. She tried again to no avail. She tried the handle but it was locked. 'Just great,' she thought. She tried peering his window to see if he was sleeping. She couldn't see Lucas, but she did see a note. She craned her head to see if she could make out any of the words.

She could only make out one.

"Brooke." It was the last word on the page.

She suddenly felt nervous. What did it say? Had he seen her coming and changed his mind? She needed to read that note. Fishing out her phone from her purse, she quickly dialed the first number in her phone's memory.

"Haley! Hey it's Brooke. Do you know if Lucas's house has a hidden spare key?" She spoke so fast her words jumbled together and Haley could barley hear her.

"Brooke, are you okay? Spare key? Where's Lucas?" Brooke stomped her foot. She needed Haley to help her fast. The suspense was killing her.

"Haley, please. Key?" Haley was quiet on the other end.

"Tutor girl, you there?"

"I have a key, I'll be right there." _Click._

She'd be right there? Haley was in New York. How could she be "right there?" Brooke slid down against the door and began to cry again. Why wasn't Lucas there? Had he given up so quickly? She closed her eyes and tried to push all thoughts away. It wasn't till about ten minutes later that she heard someone walking up. She shot up, wanting to see his face. But no, it wasn't Lucas. A tired, crying girl with piles of heavy in her hands was standing before her.

Haley James-Scott.

"Haley?" Brooke shot her a questioning look. Haley dropped her bags on the ground and threw her arms around Brooke. Brooke stepped back at first, shocked at this action, but then she slowly placed her arms around her friend and hugged her.

"Are you okay? Why are you in Tree Hill?" Haley slowly pulled back and frowned.

"Brooke, I have made a lot of mistakes and I think it's too late to fix them." Brooke hugged her friend again. "I know what you mean. Have you gone to see Nathan?" Haley's breath caught in her throat at the mention of his name, but she nodded.

"He told me to leave. That I had broken his heart and I couldn't fix it." She managed the words through sobs. Brooke's eyes began to water. Had she done that to Lucas?

"Haley, I know he still loves you. He has to. He can't just give up on you now. He can't just move on.." Brooke stopped herself. Was she talking to Haley or herself? Her thoughts quickly shifted to the note.

"Um..do you have the key?" Haley nodded and pulled a small, gold key from her key chain. Brooke grabbed the key and jammed it into the door. Feeling Haley's confused gaze Brook stopped.

"I've made mistakes to. I don't know what I'll do if I can't fix them. Haley nodded and turned the handle.

Brooke's heart was racing a million times per minute as she made her way towards the bed. As she picked up the note her hands began to tremble.

"Made a mistake. Gone to California for Brooke."

Brooke slowly sat down on the bed. He had gone after her. He must love her. She slid the note into Haley's hand. Her eyes grew big as she read it.

"Oh my gosh." Brooke shook her head.

"I know. He went after me. I can't believe it." Haley smiled and squeezed Brooke's hand. Brooke smiled. She still couldn't put her head around it. Then, her heart lurched.

She wasn't going to be on that flight. Lucas didn't know that she had turned around.

He was about to board a flight to California without her on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas jumped out his car and ran through the airport. What flight had Brooke been on? Delta? Continental? He ran up to a random desk.

"I need a flight to California. San Diego." He gasped for air as the lady looked up flight information. She smiled.

"You're in luck, one person hasn't showed up on our 9:30 flight. I think we can squeeze you in if the Miss Davis doesn't show up." Lucas's head shot up.

"Miss who?" The women, who was busy weighing another travelers bags didn't bother to check the screen again.

"A Miss David sir." Lucas's heart dropped. He could have sworn she had said Davis. The woman handed him his ticket and pointed him down the hall.

"Gate 33. You'd better run. They are already boarding." He nodded and took off. He had to make this flight. Brooke couldn't leave yet. Reaching the gate he saw the gate director slowly closing the boarding door.

"Wait! I have a ticket!" He yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke jumped up off the bed and grabbed her phone which she had left on the floor outside.

"Please answer!" She quickly dialed the only number she knew by heart and pressed the phone to her ear. Each ring got louder and louder. "Hey this is Lucas, leave a message." _Beep_.

"Don't get on the plane Lucas! Please! I'm coming. Just stay in the gate. Don't get on the plane!" After hanging up the phone she grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her out the door.

"Where is your car?" Haley gave Brooke a look.

"Brooke, I don't have a car. I had to walk here from Nathan's!" Brooke's eyes widened. This could not be happening. Once again she reached for her phone. She needed someone with a car.

"Peyton...Yeah it's me Brooke...long story...I need a ride...to the airport...as soon as possible is an understatement!...Thanks...I'm at Lucas's...I'll explain later...okay. She snapped her phone shut and sat down on the ground.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Shattered Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: I hope that everyone didn't get too confused with the name change! I am really sorry about that but someone emailed me saying that they had already claimed that title and I didn't really want to fight so I returned it to them. I hope you all found this story! Please review and say that you are still with me! I am worried that I will lose some of my reviewers! Oh and in this story, there was no lady who claimed to be Peyton's mother. Also, instead of Lucas having one pill of his medication left he had none. Now that that's taken care of I want to send out a huge Thank you to everyone reviewing and even to those who are just reading! It means a lot! Any comments or suggestions are welcome! This is my last chapter for about a week so enjoy!

Lucas boarded the plane very tired and winded, but at the same time excited. He wanted to see Brooke so badly. As soon as he walked past the cockpit he began scanning the plane for any signs of Brooke.

He walked down the aisle slowly being careful to look in each seat. When he came to the last seat and there was still no sign of Brooke, his stomach dropped. Had he gotten on the wrong flight? He had been sure this was the one.

"Excuse me sir, can you please take your seat?" Lucas began spilling out words trying to explain his dilemma.

"No, I need to get off. I was looking for someone and they aren't on here so I need to get off." He tried to walk past her but she stopped him.

"Sir, we have already pulled away from the gate. There is nothing I can do. Please take your seat." The red-haired flight attendant grabbed the ticket out of his hand.

"Seat 25F is this way sir." Without waiting for his response she turned her back on him and walked toward his seat.

Lucas slunk behind her. He had to go to San Diego by himself. He turn around flight wasn't until the next day. He started to panic a little as he realized that he didn't know where Brooke's new house was and that he no place to stay and barley any money. He reached for his cell phone but the screen had gone black. "Just what I need," he thought, "my battery is dead." He stuffed the phone back into his pocket and sat back in his seat. This was going to be a long flight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Peyton pulled up in front of Lucas's house Brooke jumped and ran to the car, not even giving Peyton a chance to fully stop.

"Brooke! Do you want to get run over?" Peyton yelled at Brooke as she slid into the seat.

"Airport! Quick!" Brooke didn't even turn to look at Peyton. She was starring at the road. Haley quickly slipped into the back seat. "Let's go!"

Peyton turned the car off and shook her head. "Not until you guys tell me what's going on! Brooke, why are you here? Where is Lucas?" Peyton cast a worried look at Brooke and then moved it to Haley. Both girls looked as if they had been crying. Just like what she had been doing until Brooke had called. Neither Brooke or Haley answered.

Peyton raised her eyebrows and turned the car back on. "I guess you can tell me on the way.." As she pulled onto the highway silence took over the car. It remained that way until they reached Airport road. Brooke turned to Peyton and formed a half-smile.

"Lucas went after me." Peyton turned to Brooke as her eyes grew big.

"Are you serious! Then why are we going back to the airport? Where is Lucas?" Peyton almost shouted. Knowing that things were finally going to work out for Brooke allowed her to forget about her own heart break for a little while.

Brooke laughed, "Because I came back for him and we missed each other!" Her dimples were now fully visible and tears of happiness were running down her face.

Peyton's heart lurched in two different directions at Brooke's explanation. She was truly happy for Brooke, but she was also sad because unlike her best friend, Jake hadn't come back for her. Peyton's eyes also began to tear as she thought of Jake. She loved him with all her heart, and to see him go was just too hard. Her thoughts were interrupted by Haley's soft voice from the back seat.

"I came back for Nathan, but he said I was too late." Peyton gasped at this new information.

"Haley, I'm so sorry...I'm sure he is just confused right now.." Haley's sobs cut in.

"No Peyton! I am too late! I was so selfish to hurt him like that. I wouldn't forgive myself if I were him! I don't deserve some one as great as him!" Brooke had reached back and grabbed Haley's hand.

"Shh, Haley. It is going to be okay." Brooke reached over and rested her hand on Peyton's shoulder. "It's going to be okay." The girls fell silent as they pulled into the airport.

Brooke bolted out of the car, and Haley and Peyton followed her lead. Brooke ran into the airport and began looking for terminal numbers. Spotting number 33 she once again took off through the sea of people. As she turned into gate 33 her heart broke all over again. It was empty. Not one soul in sight. Her knees buckled and she feel to the ground and buried her head in her hands.

She jumped as she felt her two friends wrap her up in a hug. She rested her head in Peyton's lap and held onto one of Haley's hands tightly.

It really was a sad sight to see. Three beautiful girls sprawled out on the floor with tears of heartbreak streaming down their eyes. Each had lost the love of their life and not one of them knew what to do but cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas walked off the plane and into the lobby tired and lonely. He watched as all of the people who he had seen on board were greeted by the ones that they love.

He couldn't believe that he had gotten on the wrong flight. Shaking his head he walked over to a row of hard, plastic airport chairs and sat down. He wanted to call Brooke and tell him he was here, but he didn't know how she felt about him. What if she got mad that he had come?

He stood up and looked around the airport. He needed coffee. He checked his pocket. He had $10.00 to his name. That should be enough for a sandwich and a coffee. He walked over to a small food cart and bought a ham sandwich and a black coffee. $2.27 left. He glanced around the airport, looking for a candy shop, when he spotted a telephone booth. He figured he had enough to check his messages.

Inserting his quarters his dialed his own number.

"Hello. You have three un-played messages.

First message...'Hey Luke it's Anna! Just calling to see how things are going! Haven't talked to you in awhile! Call me back!'...

second message...'Lucas, it's Nathan. I know that I just said some really horrible things to you, but man, everything is falling apart. Haley came back and I sent her away. Luke, all I wanted to do was hold her but it hurt too much. I really need some one to talk to. I understand if you're mad but I just need to talk to some one'...

third message...'Don't get on the plane Lucas! Please! I'm coming. Just stay in the gate. Don't get on the plane!'...that was your last message, press one for.."

Lucas hung the phone up. His heart was beating a million times per minute. Nathan...Brooke. Brooke had gone back. His head began spinning. He put his hand up against the wall. His chest became tight as he clutched his left arm which was shooting with pain. He looked up to see if anyone could see him in the booth but no one was looking. He tried to pull the heavy glass door back, but it hurt him too much. He grabbed the phone and dialed 911. He fell to the floor, leaving the phone dangling. The last thing he saw before everything went black was Brooke. The only light in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three girls finally made their way back to the car. They hadn't said anything to each other since they had gotten there. There was really nothing to explain. Each girl was feeling the exact same thing but in different ways.

Brooke was the first one to break the silence.

"Peyton, can you drop me off at Lucas's house? I really just want to be there tonight." She knew she could have stayed at Peyton's but she needed to be close to Lucas some how.

Peyton turned to Haley, "What about you?" Haley shrugged.

"Can I stay with you?" Peyton nodded and cast a worried glance at Brooke.

"Are you sure that you want to stay by yourself?" Brooke thought it over in her head. She hated staying home alone like Peyton did all the time. She always managed to creep herself out.

"Do you two want to crash at Lucas's with me?"

"Sure!" Haley and Peyton said in unison.

When they got to the house they collapsed onto Lucas's bed. Each girl being fully exhausted, they all closed there eyes and drifted off into a deep, dream less sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke groaned as she felt herself being lightly shaken awake.

"Brooke, get up please. Brooke!" She immediately shot up at Haley's voice. Not because she was so persuasive but because of her shaky tone.

Brooke searched Haley's eyes for an answer. Peyton sat at the head of the bed, her arms rapped around her knees.

Brooke stood up. "What is going on?"

Neither girl knew what to say so Haley walked over to Lucas's home answering machine and pressed play.

"Hello this is Doctor Jonah at San Diego Emergency. We have a Lucas Scott in our care. We found this number in his wallet along with his driver's license. Lucas has had a minor heart attack. It seems that he hasn't been taking his medication for his heart condition. He is in stable condition as of now. Please call me back at 555-457-0006 extent ion 2 as soon as possible."

Brooke didn't move. She didn't breath. It was like she had been living inside a glass box and last night a crack had been made in the side. Now, in a few short seconds, the whole thing shattered. She thought her heart had been broken when Lucas had cheated on her, she thought it had been broken when she left him, she thought it had been broken last night, but she was wrong. Nothing could compare to this hurt. She couldn't even cry. It was like she had been trapped in this exact moment in time. She could see Peyton and Haley trying to talk to her, but she only heard mumbles. Was this her fault? Had she been the cause of this?

Brooke closed her eyes and tried to shut everything out. But closing her eyes only made her realize that everything on the inside was broken. What was she going to do? What was left to do?

a/n: Okay! I really hope yall liked this chapter! I know that it is insanely sad but it had to happen! Don't get too mad at me! Things will get better in time...I hope I didn't make ya'll cry too much! I'll be back with an update hopefully as soon as I get back from camp!


	5. If you'll be Noah, I'll be Allie

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters...I don't own The Notebook and I don't own Sprite, at least the company.

Note: I'm back! Thank you Thank you Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I really really love them and appreciate each one more than you know! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Dan was never burned in this story! Oh and in this chapter you get to see some other character's point of view! Enjoy!

"Brooke? Please say something." Haley and Peyton had been trying to get a response out of her for the last twenty minutes.

"Brooke, he is going to be okay. I know it." Haley placed a reassuring arm around Brooke's shoulder as Peyton grabbed both of her hands.

Brooke took in a shallow breath and released it. She was still trying to deny that anything had happened. She was still trying to convince herself that Lucas was on his way home. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Of course he wasn't coming home, he was in the hospital. Her heart thumped hard against her rib cage. No one was going to be there when he woke up! His mom still didn't know! Peyton had left several messages but Karen had yet to call back.

Brooke shook Haley and Peyton's hands off her. She felt weird with them touching her. She thought about Lucas, how much she just wanted to hold him. Standing up, she walked into his bathroom and closed the door. She just needed to be alone. Sitting alone on the edge of the bathroom, Brooke tried to gather her thoughts. There were so many things that she was feeling she didn't even know where to start.

Running her fingers up and down her palm she tried to hold back more tears. Was God punishing her? Brooke wasn't really a religious person, but she was a Christian and she did believe in God. Kneeling down on the tile floor, she began to pray. It was the only thing she had left to do.

"God, please. I need this boy. I need him so much. I love him. I know that he hurt me and that I said I was never going to forgive him, but I lied. I forgive him, I forgive him for everything. If you could just make him better, just heal him. I will do anything. I don't know what I would do without him. I know that the doctor said he is stable but I'm still scared. Please, tell me what I need to do. Make Lucas better."

Tears were once again pouring from her eyes. She felt so empty and her head was throbbing. Standing up she opened the medicine cabinet to look for Advil. She began rummaging through random bottles when she stopped. In her hands was an empty bottle prescribed to Lucas. For his heart condition. Dropping the bottle into the sink she fell against the bathroom wall. Why hadn't he told anyone? Why had he tried to battle this on his own? Did anyone know? Thoughts flashed through her mind like lighting. Then she heard her phone ring.

Racing out the bathroom Brooke lunged for the phone. She didn't know who it was going to be, but she knew who she wanted it to be.

"Hello? Mom?...Oh, I missed my flight...Yes I'm okay. I just missed it...I know but I didn't have any more money to buy another ticket...You don't?...So I can just show up and they'll give me another flight?...Okay...Yeah I'm coming...Tomorrow...Night."

Brooke clapped her phone shut and looked up to find a confused Peyton and Haley.

"Wanna go back to the airport?" Peyton didn't ask any questions as she grabbed her coat and keys. Haley also grabbed her coat and picked up one of Brooke's bags.

"No, leave it here. I'm coming back." Brooke's words were firm. There was no negotiating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brooke, do you want one of us to come with you" Haley's eyes darted around Brooke's face. She looked like she wanted any reason she could find to leave Tree Hill.

"No, I need to do this alone. And you need to talk to Nathan." After hugging each girl Brooke boarded the plane without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley and Peyton slid into the car in silence. Both were wondering how everything had gotten so messed up. Peyton looked over at Haley who was staring at her phone.

"Call him. If not for you, for Lucas." Haley's head shot up. Peyton's expression edged her on and she dialed his number. She knew he probably wouldn't answer for her so she blocked her caller I.D. It only rang once before he answered. Haley cleared her throat. She was going to have to get a lot out before he had the chance to hang up.

"I know you don't want to talk to me but it's about Lucas." Silence.

"He's in the hospital. He had a minor heart attack." This time she got a response.

"What hospital." His tone was harsh and severe. All business. If there was any hint at emotion, it was for Lucas.

"He's in San Diego. He went after Brooke. But she came back. But now she's going to San Diego." Haley didn't know if she was making any sense, but she wanted to get it out before she began crying.

"I'll meet you at the airport." Silence.

Haley pressed the end button and turned to Peyton who was waiting for an explanation.

"He's coming," was all Haley could manage to choke out.

Peyton nodded, making her soft, blond curls bounce slightly, and shifted back to park. Leaning up against her seat, she closed her eyes. She didn't know how all of this was going to turn out, but she hoped that everyone was in one piece when the storm blew over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan shot up from where he had been sitting, feeling sorry for himself. Lucas was in the hospital? For his heart? This was all too screwed up. Running downstairs he grabbed his sweatshirt, keys, and wallet and headed out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dan was standing at the door, blocking it from Nathan.

"Dad, move." Nathan pushed forward past his father and grabbed the handle. But Dan grabbed Nathan's wrist and shot it back.

"Son, I thought we were going to try and work at this family thing. If you want to do that you are going to have to act like a son. Obey your parents." Dan's face was as cold and hard as stone. Frown lines were laid deeply cross his brow.

"Did you know that Lucas had a heart problem? Is that why he was living here? Where you paying for his medication?" Nathan spit the words out at his father. Everything was finally starting to make sense. Yes, Lucas had kept spying on Dan after Nathan had told him not to, but there had to be something big for him to have done that.

Dan's eyes grew larger but he said nothing.

"Did you find out that he was spying on you? Did you stop paying for it?" Not satisfied with his father's silence Nathan pushed Dan hard up against the wall.

"You could have killed him!" Nathan was on the brink of tears.

"I lost Haley. You saw how much that hurt me. Those annulment papers almost killed me Dad! Now you were going to take Lucas?" His voice was at it's loudest point now and Deb came running downstairs.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Nathan turned and looked at his mom and then back to Dan.

"Well?" Nathan's hands were still holding Dan against the wall.

"Nathan, it was Lucas's choice not to tell anyone about his condition. I offered to pay for them while he stayed here. When he betrayed me, betrayed this family, it was the right thing to do. As for the annulment papers, I only signed them because it was best. You don't want that girl ruining everything that you have..."

Nathan's face grew dark. And for the first time, Dan looked extremely scared. Nathan was breathing hard, thinking over what his father had just said.

"You signed the papers! What the hell were you thinking! I hate you! You are the one who is ruining this family! This town! I hate you! I hate you! Don't you ever come near me again!" Nathan was now shaking Dan, but Dan still hadn't tried to fight back. Deb was standing back, afraid to interfere.

"Nathan I'm sorry that things didn't work out with you and Haley, but it's for the best! I told you it wouldn't. As for Lucas, it's not like he's in the hospital. Now that you found out I'm sure Karen will find a way! He's her son! How many times can I save that boy before I get a little credit!" Dan had now stepped away from the wall.

Nathan shook his head at his father. How had it gotten this bad? Nathan only turned back once as he headed out the door.

"Haley came back. I could have had her back. Now she hates me. As for Lucas," Nathan looked straight into his father's eyes, "Your son is in the hospital in San Diego. He had a minor heart attack."

Ignoring Dan's shocked expression and Deb's pleads for him to wait, he closed the door on his parents, promising himself that it was the last time he was going to have to do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke quietly found her seat and collapsed into it. She had no clue what was happening with Lucas or what would happen with him, and that scared her. She decided to try the Doctor once before the plane took off. Picking up her phone she pressed the one key down hard. She had programmed him into speed dial. Picking at her nails, she waited for an answer.

"Hello? Doctor Jonah?" Brooke straightened up in her chair.

"This is Brooke Davis calling for Lucas Scott. You talked to my friend Peyton earlier...No her mother still hasn't called. Has Lucas woken up?...I understand. Can you call me as soon as he does?...I am on my way actually...No I'm not his girlfriend...I understand...I'm about to take off now...I will. Thank you."

Turning off the phone, Brooke pressed her fingers hard into the seat because the plane was starting to take off. She had always hated to fly alone. Alone. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of Lucas. Lucas still hadn't woken up and Karen still didn't know. Actually, the only people who did know where the teenagers. Sighing Brooke laid her head against the window.

"Excuse me miss, would you like anything to drink?"

Brooke held back a laugh. She could think of a few things she would like to drink.

"Um, I'll just have a sprite please." Brooke jumped at the feeling of the cold can as it was handed to her. She hadn't realized how hot she was. She relaxed a little as the cold liquid slid down her throat.

Since she was little, she had always chugged sprite when she was upset. When she got into high school Sprite had become a last resort behind any type of alcohol. But now, the sprite was back in first place and just what she needed.

"Mam, headphones?" Brooke looked up at a new stewardess who had a large bag of headphones. She was young, probably in her early twenties. She was looking at Brooke with a sad expression. Brooke could only imagine what she looked like. She had pulled her hair up into a really messing bun and pieces of brown, dirty hair were falling out everywhere. She was sure that she had black mascara smeared across her face and she could feel that her lip gloss was sticky on her cheek.

Grabbing her purse Brooke smiled. A movie would take her mind off Lucas. Handing the lady a five dollar bill Brooke realized she didn't have any money. She was now left with twenty dollars, hopefully enough to get her a cab to the hospital. She couldn't call her parents considering that she had lied to them saying that she was coming back tomorrow.

Actually, looking at her watch, it would be tomorrow by the time she could reach the hospital.

Pulling on the tiny headphones, Brooke snuggled up in her seat and waited for the movie to come on.

As the opening scene began playing, Brooke's heart fell to her stomach. The Notebook had just begun. Of course, the saddest movie Brooke had ever seen had to play tonight. But, wanting to focus on something other than her own sadness, Brooke decided to focus on Allie and Noah's.

a/n: Sorry that it's kind of short but I just got home and I need to get back on track! So here is a new chpt! Hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I will have another chapter soon...


	6. Let Me Be Happy, If Only for a Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, The Notebook, Teen People Magazine, Hilary Duff, Madonna, Simple Plan, John Mayer, or Beyonce!

Note: Okay, I have to say I was a little heart broken by the reviews...I only got two! Should I even keep writing this? I really want to, but I want to do this for ya'll and if ya'll aren't enjoying it...Well here is the next chpt...maybe the last :( I know that it is really short, but I had no motivation!

"My Dearest Allie. I couldn't sleep last night because I know that it's over between us. I'm not bitter any more, because I know that what we had was real. And if in some distant place in the future we see each other in our new lives, I'll smile at you with joy and remember how we spent the summer beneath the trees, learning from each other and growing in love. The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give to you forever. I love you. I'll be seeing you. Noah"

Brooke sighed as a single tear drop slid down her face. It was the only tear drop she had shed the entire movie. This was surprising because she usually cried buckets during this movie, but tonight the story just didn't seem as sad as her own life. How could she have not realized before how much she loved Lucas? If she could have only caught him, things might be different now. Shaking her head, she realized that if she didn't stop thinking about Lucas more tears drops would soon join the first.

She quietly searched through her purse for her make-up bag, careful not to wake the sleeping girl beside her. Make-up always took her mind off other things, as snobby as it sounded. She loved trying out new colors and shades. She picked out a couple of shades and other products to match her outfit and squished the bag between her legs. She was wearing a light pink tank-top underneath a magenta top that fell on the sides of her shoulders with jeans. She had changed into it on the way to the airport, the third time, because she was sure her other one hadn't smelt that great.

First, she wiped the dark black lines from her face with some water. Then she applied a light, liquid concealer. After it dried, she swiped gray eyeliner thinly around her eyes. Next came the eye-shadow. She pressed on a neutral color for a base then she picked a color called "Fairly A Princess," which was a light, glittery pink and brushed it on the outer creases of her eyes. She decided against mascara, just in case. Dapping on some chap stick she began placing all of her things back in her bag.

"You are really pretty." Brooke turned to see that the girl who was sleeping earlier was now awake and gawking at her. She was probably sixteen or so, and fairly pretty. Brooke smiled.

"Thanks, you too." The girl blushed a little and turned back to the movie that Brooke had abandoned. The girl reminded Brooke of herself a little.

When Brooke had been that age, she had always been looking up to the older, beautiful girls that she saw walking around the mall, laughing and chatting with everyone that came their way. Brooke had wanted to be one of those girls, beautiful and popular. And that's exactly what she had become. But had it made her happy? She had made a lot of mistakes, but she smiled, there had been good times.

Sinking into the happy memories that had finally pushed their way into her head, she closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When do you think he will get here?" Haley was nervously starring at all of the people walking past her.

"I don't know Haley." Peyton would have normally been more sympathetic, but this was the tenth time that Haley had asked that question.

Haley sighed and picked up a magazine. It was the latest issue of Teen People and Hilary Duff was on the cover. The cover story read "The Hot New Artists of 2005! Picked by your favorite stars! Who did Hilary, Simple Plan, Beyonce, and John Mayer pick? Find out!"

Sighing, Haley flipped open to the article. She already missed touring. She loved being up there on stage, the lights on her, the music playing. She loved it, but she also loved Nathan and she knew that she needed him. Turning back to the article, she pushed her thoughts away.

"You all know who Hilary Duff is right? And you probably know almost everything about her...but do you know who her favorite up and coming artist is? We sat down and interviewed her, along with some of your other favorite artists, and got the scoop!

TP: Thanks for doing this interview Hilary!

HDuff: No problem! I was actually really excited about it!

TP: Okay, let's start off slow. Who is your musical hero? You know the person that got you interested in music?

HDuff: Well, my sister was the one who got me interested at first. But I've always loved Madonna!

TP: Don't we all! So, do you get a lot of time to go to concerts besides your own?

HDuff:(Laughs) No, not really. If I ever go, I usually go in New York, they always have the best concerts!

TP: That's cool! But you have been sighted at a couple Good Charlotte concerts...

HDuff: (Blushes) Well, I really like them! They are so talented!

TP: Not to mention the lead singer isn't too shabby...

HDuff: Yeah, Joel is really amazing...Okay next question!

TP: Okay, who is your favorite up and coming artist?

HDuff: Hmmm...I would definitely have to say a girl named Haley James-Scott. Or Haley James. I think she goes by both."

Haley's heart skipped a beat as she reread the quote. She was in a magazine! She was someone's favorite artist! Quickly turning back to the article, she found herself with her mouth hanging open.

"TP: Tell us about her!"

HDuff: Well her sound is really nice. Mellow. Almost soft-rock. Well maybe not quite soft-rock. I don't really know how to explain it! (Laughs) She is a lot like Sheryl Crow!

TP: Wow that's cool! How did you hear about her?

HDuff: Well I went to one of her concerts, Haylie Duff had gone and she told me about it so I had to see for myself!

TP: Did you meet her?

HDuff: No, I didn't get a chance to! But I'm planning on going back!

TP: Well thanks for this interview!

HDuff: Welcome! Everyone go check Haley out! She's awesome!"

Haley reread the article about thirty times. She had never really liked Hilary Duff, but it was awesome to be recognized by such a huge star! She wondered if her manager knew about this? Looking at the article once more, she noticed a tiny picture of her on stage. under the article. Her picture was in a magazine!

"Peyton!" Haley finally remembered that there were other people on the planet.

Peyton groaned, she had just gotten to sleep. "I don't know when he is going to get here Haley!" Haley shook Peyton's shoulder again.

"No Peyton, I'm in a magazine!" Peyton shot up like a bullet and Haley shoved the article into her hands.

"Wow! Haley this is awesome! I am so proud of you!" Peyton hugged her beaming friend. This really was amazing.

The girls both read and reread the article again and again, happy to have something to celebrate.

Haley had almost forgot about Nathan. "Um, hey."

Haley spun around to face Nathan. "Hey." She whispered, afraid that this was a dream. She really didn't want to wake up.

a/n: Kind of a weird place to end, I know, but this is all I got right now! Sorry! Please review, bad or good!


	7. Have You Ever?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill! I also don't own the lyrics to Brandy's song "Have you ever."

Note: Thank you to all my reviewers! Ya'll keep me going! Special thanks to Jojogirl, you rock! Thank you soo much for the review. This chapter is dedicated to you! Please read, enjoy, and lemme know what you think!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even in a hectic airport, with children screaming and cell phones beeping, silence can be found.

Haley and Nathan just stared at each other. Neither new what to say to the other. Peyton watched the emotions run through Nathan's eyes, something she had never seen when they had been dating. She knew that he hadn't meant those things he had said to Haley, but he didn't know how to take them back, or even if he wanted to.

Nathan couldn't look Haley straight in the eyes. He wouldn't. Because he knew that if he did he would let his guard down, and he just couldn't imagine being in any more pain.

Haley tilted her head to the side, trying to get a glimpse into her husband's eyes. But he would jerk his eyes away every time she tried.

"Um..." Peyton began, trying to break the haze, "Lucas still hasn't woken up last we heard, but Brooke is going to call us as soon as she gets to the airport and the Doctor will call as soon as he sees any change."

Nathan and Haley jumped at the sudden sound. Both had forgotten where they were and who they were with.

"Oh, well okay." Nathan shrugged and sat beside Peyton, squashing a magazine in the process.

As Nathan pulled the crumpled magazine out from under him, Haley knew that if he saw the article it would cause even more unbearable tension between them. Peyton however, knew that if they didn't get everything, absolutely everything, out in the open, they would never be able to work things out. Grabbing the magazine out of Nathan's hand before he could discard it or Haley could grab it, Peyton flipped open to the article.

"Hmmm...I've never really cared for Hilary Duff, but I just might have to go out and buy her CD." Peyton said lightly, as if she had been talking about the weather. "I mean, she got Haley in a magazine!" Peyton smiled at the reactions of the couple.

Haley was in a magazine? Nathan grabbed the magazine from Peyton and quickly began reading. He didn't know what to feel. He wanted to be angry at the fact that it was basically her music that had taken her away from him, but he couldn't help but feel proud of her. She had done it. She had really done it.

Haley watched Nathan's face change as he read the article. What was he thinking? Was he going to be angry? Did he hate her? Did he really mean those things he had said to her? Did they have a chance? Haley tried to calm herself by focusing on a little boy who was lugging a very large suitcase behind him. He was following his dad who kept smiling back at him. "You're such a big boy!" He kept telling him, and the little boy's eyes lit up each time.

Sensing a moment coming on, Peyton stood up and smoothed out her skirt, "Well, I'm going to get some food. I mean, I don't think any of us can drive right now so.." She didn't bother to finish the sentence as she walked off towards the food court.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you come back?" Nathan kept his eyes locked on the article even though Haley's eyes were boring into his cheek.

"Sometimes you don't need a reason Nathan." Her voice came out in a quiet, but strong voice.

Feeling angry, Nathan finally turned and looked at Haley, ignoring the electricity that shot through his whole body. "Actually, I do need a reason Haley. I mean, have you ever..."

No, Haley thought. He needed to hear her out.

"Have you ever been in love so bad you'd do anything to make them understand? Have you ever had someone steal your heart away you'd give anything to make them feel the same? Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart, but you don't know what to say and you don't know where to start?

Tears were now freely falling from Nathan and Haley's eyes as she continued on, her voice shaky.

"Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry? Have you ever needed something so bad you can sleep at night? Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right? Have you ever found the one you've dreamed of all your life? That you'd do anything to look into their eyes. Have you ever found the one you'd give your heart to? Have you closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there? And all you can do is wait for the day that they will care? What do I have to do to get you in my arms? What do I have to say to get to your heart? To make you understand that I need you next to me! I made a mistake Nathan! I LOVE YOU! Maybe I don't deserve you Nathan, but god I am so sorry! I know that we were too young to get married, I was too young to fully give my heart away. But I'm ready now! And if that's not reason enough..."

Haley pulled herself into a tight ball. She had never felt so empty before. There wasn't an emotion she wasn't feeling. She was crying hysterically now, but she didn't care.

Nathan slowly rose out of his seat and sat in the one beside her. Everything inside him hurt. As he whispered the words, every letter he pronounced tore into him, "Have you ever heard something too late?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton handed the vender a twenty as she gathered all of the food she had ordered. Pizza, popcorn, and soda! Can't go wrong with that! Struggling back towards the gate, Peyton mentally crossed her fingers. She prayed that Haley and Nathan were working things out. She hated how they had so much potential but they weren't making the most of it. They had each other in plain sight, yet they pushed each other away. If Jake had been there, well there was nothing that could stop her from running into his arms.

Peyton wiped away a single tear on her shoulder as it fell at the thought of Jake. She had never loved anyone like she loved Jake. Like he had said, "I can spend forever in your arms, but it still wouldn't be long enough." She still physically hurt when she thought about him. Brooke and Haley had tried to talk to her about it, but Peyton knew that she had to be strong for them. The walls that she had built up over the years protected her better then Brooke and Haley. The walls had started to come down with Jake, but they were fully restored when he left. Not that she would trade one minute with Jake, it was just that she knew it would take a long time before she let any one in again.

Ring. Ring. Peyton groaned at the sound of her phone. Running into gate 30, she plunked the food down onto an empty chair.

Ring Ring. "I'm coming!" She said while struggling to pull the phone out from her tightly knit pocket. Finally managing to slide it out, she quickly pulled it to her ear.

"Hello?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake sighed as he handed the flabby, old man his money. Jake guessed that he was probably about eighty. "Thank you for choosing Five Dollar Inn tonight." The old man croaked out the words as he handed Jake his room key.

Room 33. Jake nodded at the tiny man. "Um, thanks."

As he mad his way up the dusty, dimly lit stairs he frowned as a cockroach scuttled across the floor.

Throwing his bag on the bed he coughed as a cloud of dust formed from the sudden movement. He had thought about driving all night, but considering his mental state, that probably wouldn't have been a good idea. His thoughts clouded over with thoughts of two very beautiful girls.

Jenny. His everything. He had to find her before Nikki did something drastic, or worse, before she began to totally neglect her all together.

Peyton. It had taken everything inside of him to leave her that night. She had looked so perfect, sitting there in the fire escape, the moonlight shining on her golden hair. The part that had already broken when Nikki took Jenny broke again when he pressed his foot down on that peddle.

Splashing water down on the floor and then drying it with a towel, Jake sat down on the cold tile. It was the only part of the room that wasn't crawling with who knows what.

Drifting off to sleep, Jake was happy because at least he could have Jenny and Peyton in his dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No sir, please, I..." Brooke stomped her foot as the third cab driver of the night took off. She was ten dollars short of the price that she needed to pay to get her to the hospital. Brooke bit her lip as she looked around at all the people passing her. Darn all these people with their money! If only they would just give her some! Sudden;y Brooke smiled. She had an idea!

Standing up on a chair, Brooke cleared her throat. "Excuse me! Um, I'm collecting money for charity! Um, cancer. Yeah kids with cancer." People had started to notice her now and were coming closer. "They are really sick! They need your help!" Finally a woman came up with ten dollars. Brooke almost jumped with joy!

"Ah thank you so much!" As another man came up with some more money, Brooke pushed him away. "Ugh, no ten dollars is all they need right now!" Ignoring their confused looks Brooke took off in search of a cab.

"San Diego Emergency fast!" Brooke jumped in the cab before it came to a complete stop and threw the money at the driver.

She barely even noticed the city around her. She only had one thing on her mind.

"Excuse me, when are we going to be there?" Brooke had almost bitten all her nails down to a stub. The driver simply nodded his head towards a large, white building. It was lighting up the whole street.

Brooke jumped out of the car, almost tripping on the curb. She didn't know what to expect, so she didn't expect anything. She just ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a/n: Let me know what ya'll think of each situation! Next up...Brucas!


	8. What Words Cannot Say

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys really are the best! I love to hear what all of you think, good and bad. Again, thanks to jojogirl for her long review! Here is the next chapter. I know that it is a little short, but I really feel that it got my point across through the simple gestures that each character makes. Hint Notice the chpt title Hint I really feel that good writing isn't about how many words, it is about the emotions that you feel when you read it. That was my goal for this chapter. I want you all to feel what these characters are feeling. I want you to become attached to them, for there to be a connection there. When you get to the Peyton scene, put yourself in her place. Imagine how hard it was for her to say those simple words. When Haley is sad, I want you to be sad for her, when Brooke is in love, I want you to feel love. So, anyway, that was my goal for this chapter. I hope I accomplished it. Please review and let me know how I did! How I can improve...etc...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton's wiped away the ever present tears as she made her way slowly back to gate 33. She had hated to hear Karen crying miserably on the other line. She couldn't even imagine what Karen was feeling. Every time she went away, something horrible happened to Lucas. Peyton knew that Karen was going to put all of the blame on herself.

Rounding the corner, Peyton frowned. Nothing was going right tonight. Haley was huddled in her chair, her long hair falling around her knees. Nathan was standing by the window, not watching planes land and take off, but rather starring out into the distance, looking for something that wasn't there.

Peyton quietly placed an arm around Haley. "Shhh...Haley it is going to be okay...everything is going to be okay..." Peyton gently rocked Haley back in forth in an attempt to get her to stop crying. "You want to tell me what happened?" Haley shook her head into her knees without looking up. Peyton nodded, mostly to herself because no one was looking at her, and rested her head on Haley's back. She felt exactly how Haley looked, but she didn't know exactly how to express it. She wanted to be strong for everyone else, she wanted to be the peacemaker, she wanted everything to be okay, she wanted...

"I miss Jake." She quietly whispered to no one. She felt Haley reach out and grab her hand and squeeze it. They didn't need to talk anymore.

Everything was so messed up, there was nothing that words could fix.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith wrapped a blanket tightly around him. It wasn't cold out, actually it was getting pretty warm, but he only felt the cold. He glanced at his phone, which had been ringing off the hook for ten minutes now. The caller i.d. read that it was from another country. Keith had no desire to talk to Karen or Andy, so he let it ring. The shrill ringing cut into the silence of the beach like a knife, and Keith sighed as he put it on silent.

He was so tired of talking, so tired of trying to work things out. He just wanted to be alone. In the silence.

Groaning as the phone beeped once for a voicemail, Keith picked up his phone and chucked it into the roaring ocean.

Everyone had betrayed him. He had no one left, so he had turned away and left them all behind. Only to find himself even more engulfed in loneliness and silence. Letting his eyes water a tiny bit, he took a long sip of his beer. At least the silence betray him or leave him. No, the silence would always be there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake awoke slowly, haze clearing as he quickly blinked his eyes. Darkness was pouring into the bathroom, causing the tiles to chill against his cheek. As he slowly pulled himself to his feet, he tried to remember the dream that he had been dreaming.

Scratching his head, he walked into the bedroom. Looking out the tiny window he watched as dark clouds forced the sun into hiding. Rain, yes, he remembered rain. But not the scary kind, that brought destruction nor the sad kind, that always brought out matching tears. No, it was the kind of rain that cleansed you. The kind that washes away piece of you, until there is nothing left. You are just there, living and breathing, but nothing else. No pain, no love, no worry, no cares left to your name.

Pulling on some shoes, he listened as the pitter-patter on the roof quickly turned into hard, loud drops. Walking down the creaking steps, careful not to slip on the newly formed puddles that had creeped in through the rotting roof, Jake made his way into the lobby. The old man was sorting through a sad stack of mail and smiled as Jake politely nodded in his direction.

Stepping outside, Jake took in a large breath. The air was fresh with water drops. Closing his eyes, Jake stepped out from under the carport cover.

Raining quickly engulfed him, soaking him through and through. Raising his arms up to the sky, Jake let the rain fall down.

"Young man, you are going get sick! What are you doing out there? Are you mad!" The old man, who had been watching Jake through the window was now yelling at Jake from under the cover.

But Jake didn't hear him. All he heard was the pounding of water in his ears as it washed away everything that had stained his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After colliding with an old woman in a wheel chair, Brooke managed to make it to the front desk.

"I, I need to see a Lucas Scott." Brooke pushed out the words as she leaned against the counter. Her breathing was heavy and uneven, causing her to feel a little lightheaded.

"You're lucky, it's close. Room 308." The woman pointed a pudgy finger down the left hall and Brooke nodded a thank you before setting off.

Squinting her eyes, Brooke tried to calm herself. She had forgotten how bright these places where.

302

303

304

305

306

307

Brooke finally reached the door. As she grabbed the icy metal handle, she felt as if at any moment she was going to wake up. She was going to wake up and find Lucas playing basketball down at the river court, and everything was going to be okay.

Pulling open the door, which felt as if it weighed 1000 pounds, Brooke found herself looking at a sleeping Lucas. Wires and monitors surrounded him, making him look small and alone. Gathering everything she had in her, she walked over to him. There were so many things that she wanted to say, that she needed to say, but she didn't know where to start. Pulling a chair up to his side, she felt an all too familiar feeling rush through her. She had almost lost him once, what if this time she wasn't so lucky.

Biting her quivering lip, she grabbed Lucas's hand. As salty water drops slid down her face, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Let's not give up on each other." She whispered quietly into his ear. Then, she fell asleep. She had said everything that she needed to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Read top note please!


	9. I Need To Do This

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: Okay, only three reviews...I really really would like some more! I know more of you are reading! I won't stop the story because it is my favorite one..but please just show some support! To those of you who did review...THANKYOU! That makes everything worth it! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me Miss?" Brooke groaned as she felt a light hand shaking her awake. Rubbing her eyes, Brooke tried to place where she was. Looking around the rooms at various medical instruments and bright white tiling, it all came back too quickly.

"Where is Lucas?" Brooke frantically searched the nurse's eyes which looked sad and tired.

"He had to go into surgery. The medicine wasn't responding properly. We didn't want to wake you..I mean, you looked so fragile.." The nurse took a step back, scared of what Brooke might do. Brooke shook her head as she began to remember someone lightly moving her into a chair in the corner of the room. Cursing herself for not waking up, Brooke began pacing the room.

"When will he be out?" Once again Brooke tared into the nurse's eyes.

"If everything is going as planned, probably in about an hour. How about I take you down to get some food?" The nurse motioned for Brooke to follow her but Brooke stayed firmly planted to the floor.

"No, I need to make some phone calls. Thank you though." The nurse nodded and Brooke alone in the room.

Taking in a deep breath to keep from crying, Brooke looked around the room. She hated being there by herself. It was such a lonely place. She was almost glad that Lucas hadn't woken up before she had gotten there.

Grabbing her cell phone she quickly dialed Peyton's number.

"Peyt...Yeah I'm here. No, he hasn't woken up yet. He's...He's in surgery...The medicine isn't working...Yeah I'm okay, I'm just worried about him...You talked to Karen?" Brooke sniffled as she listened to Peyton explain Karen's phone call, "So she is on her way here?...Okay, I will tell the doctor...No, I think I will be okay...Where are you?...Why are you still there...Oh Peyton...we will get through this okay?...Take everyone home okay?...I will be fine...Love you..."

Brooke pressed the end button and quickly began dialing another number.

"Hey dad!...It's Brooke...Your daughter...Um, my they said they can't get me on another flight until tonight...I know, it's weird...No, don't call them...You know that the airport is small here...I will be in San Diego soon enough...Okay...Okay, bye."

The phone went dead on the other line. Brooke hated lying to her parents, even though they were horrible to her. But she had to do this, she wanted to be here more than anywhere else in the world. She wanted to be with Lucas.

Quietly stepping out into the hall, Brooke began her search for the doctor. According to Peyton, Karen should be there in about three hours. Feeling very much alone, Brooke wrapped her arms around her waist as she awkwardly made her way down the hall.

Finally she made it back to the front desk, which seemed a lot further this morning than last night.

"Um, Hi. I need to talk to Dr. Jonah." There was a different nurse there than from the night before. This girl was young, probably only a year or two older than Brooke.

"I can take a message. He is in surgery" The girl noisily smacked her gum as she stared down Brooke. Brooke winced as she realized exactly which surgery he was in.

"Um...okay. Can you please tell him that Karen Scott, Lucas's mother will be here in about three hours?" The girl simply nodded and then went back to filing her purple nails.

Shaking her head, Brooke decided that it would probably be best if she got some food. Following the cafeteria signs, Brooke's thoughts floated back to Lucas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Nathan began to pull out of the airport, he realized that he had no where to go. So pulling onto the interstate, Nathan just drove. He didn't think about where he was going, and frankly, he didn't really care. It's not like anyone would care if he just disappeared. Ignoring the voices in his head that were yelling "That's not true!" Nathan pulled into a tiny motel off the first exit that he saw.

Jumping out his car, he walked into the musty lobby. It was dimly lit with random light beams coming in through the rotting shades. Each light beam lit up millions of dust particles that stirred with each step. Being careful to not take deep breaths Nathan made his way up to the counter.

"Ugh, excuse me..." An old man turned around quickly, as if startled that someone was actually going to get a room.

"Can I help you young man?" Nathan shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "I'm at a hotel, what do you think I need?" and passed the man a ten.

"Keep the change." The old man graciously nodded as he passed Nathan a key. Walking up the dim lit stairs, Nathan wondered if he had done the right thing. He could be with Haley right now, he could be holding her in his arms. He had been dreaming of doing that for so long, but when she finally said the things that he had wanted to her, he backed out. He could tell she was being sincere, but he wasn't ready to take her back yet. He didn't know if he ever would be.

Slipping his key into the rusty key-whole, Nathan almost jumped out of his shoes as he looked over at the guy who seemed to be leaving.

"Jake?" Jake dropped his bag at the sound of his name.

"Nathan?" Nathan shook his head at the almost comical meeting. He looked over Jake, whose clothes were attempting to dry in the musty air.

"Guess they should call this heartbreak hotel.." Jake smiled and nodded as he greeted Nathan with a hug.

"Yeah, maybe so...so what are you doing here?" Nathan shrugged his shoulders with indifference.

"Come on man," Jake grabbed Nathan's bag along with his own, and began making his way down the stairs.

"Let's go buy ourselves some crappy coffee and talk about our problems." Nathan let a smile form on his face as he followed Jake down the stairs.

"Maybe we have no girls because we are girls..." Jake laughed as they made their way out of heartbreak hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton threw he head back onto her pillow as Haley changed into some fresh clothes. They had just gone to Lucas's to pick up Haley's bags. They had thought about staying, but seeing Brooke's bags sprawled out on the floor and the blinking red light that reminded them that Lucas was lying in surgery, they quickly decided that Peyton's house was a better option.

"Peyt, I need to apologize." Peyton raised her head a little to look at Haley who had settled herself at the end of the bed. "I know that I haven't been there for you, or for anyone, like I should have. I don't even know exactly what happened with Jake, but if you need to talk..." Haley trailed off as she saw Peyton's eyes gleam with tears.

Peyton shook her head, her golden curls shaking in reaction, "It's okay Haley. I haven't really been an open book. But I mean, if you really want to hear about Jake..." Haley grabbed Peyton's foot to stop her.

"Peyton, anything that you want to tell me, tell me. I will be here for you. I promise."

Nodding once again, Peyton smiled as she began the long saga of Jeyton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen through her fifth pack of tissue in the bathroom trash can. Looking up into the mirror, she locked eyes with a stranger. The woman standing in front of her looked weak, useless, hopeless. Her face was blotchy and red, a telltale sign of crying. Her eyes were small and hazy, blocking out all emotion. Splashing water on her face, Karen sniffled back more tears.

Every time it seemed like things couldn't get worse, they did. Hadn't Lucas's test results come back negative? Where was Keith? Haley was back? Brooke was with Lucas?

Forcing herself to leave all the unanswered questions alone, she made her way back to her seat.

"Hey, you all right" Andy looked up from the book he was reading.

Karen nodded sadly as she took her seat. Leaning into Andy, she closed her eyes. She was so happy that he had come with her. After all, his mother had just fallen and he could have stayed with her. But no, he was here with her, and that's what mattered.

As Andy lightly rubbed her shoulder, Karen drifted off to sleep, something that she desperately needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andy took in the sweet scent of Karen's hair as she slept against his shoulder. He couldn't believe how strong she was, he couldn't imagine how she felt. But he was glad that she had let him go with her.

Andy loved Karen more than she knew, and would do anything for her, but until recently, she had been scared to let him. Closing his eyes and resting his head on her head, Andy also succumbed to slumber.

An old woman who was sitting across the aisle looked over lovingly. "There are just the cutest couple in the world," she thought to herself as she took a sip of her tea, "No cares, no worries. If only I were that lucky."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan sat silently behind his desk, twirling his a pen in his hand. He felt like he needed to do something, but he had no clue what. Deb had already taken off in search of Nathan, ordering Dan to stay behind in case he came home. But of course Dan knew better, Nathan wasn't coming home. If Dan guessed right, Nathan was probably already half way to San Diego by now to see Lucas. Lucas. Dan stood up and began pacing on the hard wood floors. Lucas was in the hospital. Everything seemed so surreal, Dan didn't even know what to think about that. Then, as if a light bulb went off, Dan knew what he needed to do. Grabbing his keys he ran out of the door. He needed to find Keith.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking a bite into her apple, Brooke made her way into the elevator. It had taken her about twenty minutes to find the cafeteria. Once she got there, she had quickly grabbed an apple and a soda, and had started on her way back. She wanted to be there when they brought Lucas back.

Waving at the young nurse as she walked passed, Brooke made her way down the left hall.

"Excuse me..." Brooke turned back to the nurse who was glancing at her questionably.

"This isn't a visiting hour." Brooke's eyes widened at the girl. Was she really trying to stop her from going in there?

"I've been here all night, I am the only one who is here for him!" Brooke's voice came out loud and threatening, probably a mistake on her part.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't go in there for another two hours..." This time the nurse didn't even look up from her nail file.

Stomping over to the desk, Brooke dipped her head so she could see the nurse's name tag.

"Well, Katie, I am going in there okay? Because the love of my life is about to come out of a life threatening surgery. So if it's okay with you, I'm going to take off. Great..." Before she could protest, Brooke swung around on her heel and marched down the hall.

Closing the door, Brooke found herself once again lost in the silence. She crossed her fingers and prayed that Katie wouldn't call anyone to come get her. What were the visiting hours anyway? I mean, wasn't it random that she couldn't go in at this time?

As she settled herself into a chair to finish her apple, she suddenly felt sadness overcome her once again. It was if random waves, no tsunamis, crashed into her at unsuspecting times. She felt so many things inside that she couldn't even sort them out into definite feelings. As she wiped her eyes with a free hand, she heard wheels coming down the hall. Taking in a deep long, deep breath, Brooke stood up, praying that everything was going to be okay.

The door slowly opened, and the tale end of the bed came rolling in. A tall, dark man turned to Brooke with a smile.

"You are lucky. Everything went great." He turned to look at Lucas, whose face still wasn't visible to Brooke. "Oh, I think he is waking up..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a/n: I already have some of the next chapter written. PLEASE PLEASE review! It only takes one second! Please, I would appreciate it! Thank you! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next up, A LONG BRUCAS CONVERSATION! YAY!


	10. Katrina

To all of my readers:

As all of you know, there had been a terrible tragedy along the southern Gulf Coast. I live in Louisiana, about three hours away from New Orleans. Although we didn't get any destruction, we have thousands of refugees here in our town, waiting to go home. I have been busy volunteering all weekend, thus delaying my stories. I am really sorry for the long time periods between chapters but I helping these people who have lost everything is my first priority. I will still be working on my chapters, but maybe not as fast as I would like. I thank you all for your patience, I will update as soon as I possibly can. Feel free to e-mail me to see when I will be updating...Thanks again!

-Alex


	11. Let's Be Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: Okay...First off I have to thank ya'll. Your overwhelming support for not only me and my writing but also for the victims of Katrina just amazes me. That's why I feel so bad for having to say this...This chapter doesn't contain any Brucas, Naley, or Jeyton :( It is basically just a filler to get to the good stuff. I was actually going to wait and post it when I had the rest but I felt like I had been making ya'll wait too long...Hopefully I will get the good stuff up soon, but until then I hope you all forgive me!

"Hey, do you want to rent a movie or something?" Peyton asked the question to Haley's reflection in the mirror as she straightened her hair.

Haley, who was sorting through some of Peyton's old art, nodded distractedly.

"Sure, what do you want to rent?"

Peyton shrugged as she turned off the iron and jumped onto her bed, sending the pages flying.

"Peyton! I had just gotten those all organized!" Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes at Haley's "pouty" face.

"No really! They were all sorted out into categories. Watch..." Haley picked up one pile which had managed to stay intact, "This is the 'No one gets me' pile, and those," she pointed to the mess on the ground, "were the 'I love Jake, I might love Lucas, I can't make up my mind,' and the 'Peyton's hidden advice' piles!" Haley finished with an exasperated sigh.

"The 'Peyton's hidden advice pile'"? Haley nodded her head as if it was obvious.

"You know, all the drawings that you make with hidden meanings." Peyton's eyes widened and her eye brows arched down signaling Haley to try again.

Rolling her head in frustration, Haley bent over the side of the bed shuffled through the papers until she finally found the one she was looking for. "Like this one," Haley held up a drawing labeled "They are not you."

"This got Lucas to the game that night."

When Peyton's face turned to shock Haley cocked her head.

"Oh come on, I was his only friend. Like he wasn't going to tell me!"

Both girls laughed as they nodded in agreement. They were happy just to be hanging out with each other, no drama.

"So, what do you want to rent?" Peyton asked over her shoulder as she grabbed her car keys.

"Um...I don't know! Something funny..."

"Deal!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey man, I got this." Nathan slapped down a ten as Jake nodded thankfully. "Okay, I'll get a table."

Jake sat down in a small corner booth. They has loaded, actually stuffed, Jake's bike in the trunk and after driving around for a while they had finally found an open diner. Nathan still hadn't told Jake about everything that had happened, he didn't think it would be wise to being driving when he went into flashback mode.

Nathan soon joined him and groaned as he slid into the booth. "God, everything is just so messed up."

Jake let out a sarcastic laugh as he stirred some cream into his coffee. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Nathan took a long sip of his coffee, trying not to think to much about the awful taste, and prepared himself.

"Hey man, there is something I have to tell you..." He paused trying to find a place to start, "It's about Lucas."

Jake looked up from his stirring to look at Nathan. He noticed that he looked incredibly tired, and he knew that it wasn't just from lack of sleep.

"He has HCM, like Dan, but he didn't tell anyone." Nathan's eyes darkened as he remembered that one person knew, "Well Dan knew, that's why Lucas was living with him. Dan was paying for his medication."

Jake sat silently, waiting for Nathan to continue.

"But Dan must have found out that Lucas had been spying on him, so from what I can conclude he stopped paying for it." Nathan slammed his fist on the table, causing a couple people to turn and look. "I just wish I could have been there for him." Nathan looked out the window. It had started raining again.

"Nathan...what happened?" Nathan turned back to Jake, realizing that he hadn't finished the story.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain. Peyton had to fill me in. Right before Brooke left Lucas told her that he loved her, but she left anyway. But then, she decided to come back for him not knowing that he had already gone chasing after her. I'm not sure exactly what happened, all I know is that he collapsed in the San Diego airport. He is in the hospital there. Brooke is there with him and Karen should probably be there soon."

Jake took in a deep breath as he digested the information. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. He wasn't sure if he could handle all of this at once.

Then, as if having an after though Nathan added, "Haley is back."

Jake nodded, as if nothing would surprise him anymore, and took another sip of his mostly cream coffee.

After a long period of silence, Jake finally had something to say.

"I can't keep running. We can't keep running. We need to face our fears, our problems, and our hearts...Not to sound to Dr. Phil."

Nathan let out a sad laugh and grabbed his keys. "So...ready to go back to Tree Hill?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Don't Give Up On Me

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. You might also notice a few lines from past episodes, I don't own those either.

Note: THANKYOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I was so happy to get them, especially since I didn't fulfill my Brucas conversation promise! But now I can happily say, it is here! Yay! Okay...first a couple little notes...I honestly lost track of what time it is in the story. So, for the sake of the story it is around seven in the morning the next day when Karen gets there. Sorry if that's off. Also, if the typing is a little hurried, I'm sorry! We just got hit by Rita so we have no electricity (I'm on a laptop)! Thankfully we are all okay and at least the phone lines are working!...Anyway, I'm sure that you all are tired of reading this author's note so...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan pulled up to the beach house. The rain was pouring down in sheets, making the house look dark and lonely. Dan quickly jumped out of his car and ran towards the house. He didn't know why he thought that Keith was going to be there, he just did.

He unlocked the door in one quick motion and stepped inside. No lights were on, but he could tell that someone had been there recently because the blinds had been pulled closed and the remnants of a fire crackled in the darkness.

"Keith?" Dan's deep voice boomed in the silence like a sudden clap of thunder. No answer.

As he pulled off his jacket and laid it down on the chair by the door, Dan didn't even notice Keith standing in the darkness down the hall, watching him.

Trying again, Dan raised his voice, "Keith!" He was once again answered with silence.

Keith watched his brother from behind the door frame. He didn't know what to feel. What to say to him. Keith already knew that he would never be able to forgive him, but he also knew that Dan was his brother.

"It's important. So if you're ignoring me..." Dan took another step into the house, but then stopped. The house was so silent, so dead. Something was keeping him from walking further. Dan Scott had never been one to be scared of ghosts or goblins when he was little, and Freddy Crougar had made him laugh, but this was a different kind of scary. It was real.

Keith felt like rolling his eyes as his brother's eyes searched all the corners of the house. What could possibly be so important that he would come all the way down here to tell him. After he had, to put it lightly, ruined his life.

"Keith, I'm not going to wait around here all day. I know that you are here. Just come out. I need to tell you something. It's about Lucas." Dan kept his sentences sort and tight, not wanting to sound too brotherly. They had never really been brothers.

The last sentence caused Keith to take a step back, causing the floor to creak. Lucas? What about Lucas?"

Dan's head whipped in the direction of the sound. "Keith. You need to hear this."

Taking a deep breath, Keith finally stepped out. His fists were clenched tight, as if he was trying to hold everything back.

Keith didn't lock eyes with Dan, instead he looked somewhere past him, at something that wasn't there.

"Lucas is in the hospital. In San Diego. I don't know why or how he got there, but...he has HCM." Keith looked up at this, his dark eyes boring into Dan.

Keith leaned up against the door frame, sliding his back down until he hit the floor. His head was throbbing, his heart couldn't slow down, the room around him was spinning...Keith sat there in silence until Dan came and sat over next to him, careful to leave space between them.

Sitting in silence, they both came to one conclusion. They had both screwed up so bad, both in completely different ways, that there was nothing else they could do. Nothing to do but sit and wait, hoping that somehow things would work out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke could feel her heart thumping against her chest as the bed slowly rolled into view. She thought she had gotten it all figured out, she thought that she knew what she was going to do or say. But as Lucas came into view, his eyes closed but his breathing uneven, as if he was waking, Brooke lost all train of thought.

As they wheeled Lucas's bed into place, Brooke took a step back. Everything was just too real. Flashes of Lucas's car accident came flooding into memory. How she waited for him to wake up, only to remember that Peyton was the one he wanted to wake up to.

"Brooke right? I'm Dr. Jonah." Brooke nodded her head slowly bed didn't take her eyes off of Lucas.

"I was told that Lucas's mother is on her way?" Once again Brooke nodded, almost mechanically. As if she wasn't really in her body.

"Well, please alert one of the nurses as soon as she gets here. Oh, and Brooke?" This time she glanced up at him, but for only a second. "I've informed Katie that you can visit any time you like." He added a formal smile to end the conversation and left the room.

By the time he left and Brooke had turned back to Lucas, his breathing had gained a rhythm again. He was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen stepped out of the cab and ran into the bright lights. Andy had agreed to stay and get the luggage then meet her later.

"Hi." Karen took in a deep breath, "I'm Karen Roe, Lucas Scott's mother." Karen searched the receptionist's eyes for some sort of sign of how Lucas was, but the nurse simply keyed something into her computer.

"Room 308. I will alert the doctor that you are here." Karen took off down the hall, almost passing up the room.

Pulling open the door she ran over to Lucas's bed, not even noticing Brooke over in the corner.

Tears once again came streaming down her face. "I...Lucas...you can't leave me. I'm so sorry hunny. Lucas.." She could barley talk through her sobs. There was nothing else that mattered to her in those seconds as she clutched Lucas's hand.

Brooke watched on, paralyzed. She wanted to cry, she wanted to be with Lucas. She wanted to be there for Karen, but she couldn't. All she could think about was that she had left Lucas, she had caused this. She didn't deserve to be anywhere near him. He deserved better.

Karen finally noticed Brooke sitting over in the corner, her arms pulled tightly around her knees.

"Brooke..." Karen walked over to her, taking light steps, not wanting to break the silence. Brooke shook her head as she bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. She felt so selfish. She wanted Karen to go over and be with Lucas.

Karen bent down and placed her hand on Brooke's knee. "Brooke.." Just then the Dr. Jonah came in.

"Mrs. Roe?" Karen stood up as she nodded, adding "Ms."

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Karen looked back at Brooke one last time before following him out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So..." Nathan turned to Jake. They were stopped at a red light in Tree Hill. "Where are we going?" Jake looked in every direction, as if there would be some sort of sign as of where to go. And then, there she was.

Jake watched as Peyton stepped out of her car, along with Haley, and walked across the street towards the movie rental store.

Her hair was straight, making him take another second to make sure it was her. But no, it was her. He would know her anywhere.

Haley and Peyton laughed as they playfully crossed in front of the car, arms linked, not noticing the occupants and stepped into the store.

After looking on in silence for a long couple of seconds, both guys turned to each other and said in unison, "Want to rent a movie?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen quietly opened the door. Her eyes were dry, she couldn't cry anymore. She found Brooke in the same position that she had left her in, curled up in the corner.

"Brooke, hunny? The doctor said that Lucas should be just fine. Some how that boy keeps pulling through." Brooke slowly looked up at Karen, who was holding a large box of chocolate.

Karen smiled, at least Brooke was responding. "Someone once told me that chocolate always makes you feel better in times like these." Karen smiled as she set the chocolate next to Brooke.

Brooke once again bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. She remembered saying something along those lines the last time. God, she thought to herself, she had been so stupid. She didn't think that anything could make her feel better.

"Brooke, you want to talk about it?" Karen took a seat next to Brooke and started peeling the plastic wrapping off of the box.

Brooke didn't even know where to start. "I just...It's...It'all my fault." Brooke buried her head into her knees so Karen couldn't see her face.

Karen put down the box and wrapped her arms around her. "Brooke, how could you think that? This is no ones fault. If anything, you have made everything better for Lucas." Brooke shook her head in her knees.

"Brooke, Lucas loves you. Enough to chase after you. And I know when he wakes up, the first person he will be looking for is you."

Finally, Brooke looked up. God, she hoped that that was true. "I just, I feel so selfish. You shouldn't be here sitting with me, you should be over there with Lucas." Brooke let her eyes fall on Lucas only to start crying again.

Karen squeezed Brooke's shoulders. "Brooke, you have grown up so much, I can't even explain. You are such a beautiful young woman, but there are still some things you need to learn. Honey, you are not being selfish at all. Because," She paused, waiting for Brooke to look at her, "Loving someone is the least selfish thing someone can do for someone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley and Peyton walked towards the back of the store towards the comedy section.

"Okay..so what do you want to rent? Since Brooke's not here, we finally get to get something other than Bring It On." Haley laughed as she nodded in agreement.

"Hmm..." Haley's eyes scanned the stacks of movies. Peyton turned to the other self behind her to begin looking along that shelf, but her eyes automatically looked past the self and towards the door.

Haley, still searching the same self picked up a couple of movies. "How about.." But she was quickly cut off by Peyton, "Drama." Haley shook her head in confusion, "I thought we wanted comedy?" When Peyton didn't respond she turned around and followed Peyton's gaze. "Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I'm going to go get us some coffee." Brooke managed to smile as she wiped her eyes with a napkin. She could only imagine what she looked like. Karen nodded, glad that Brooke had finally woken from her trance.

Karen walked over to Lucas and grabbed his hand in hers. "Lucas, I wish you would have told me," She whispered as she squeezed his hand tighter. Then, as if by magic, he squeezed her hand back.

"Lucas!" Before he even had a chance to fully open his eyes Karen wrapped herself around him.

"Lucas whispered lightly, "I'm sorry." Karen shook her head. "It's okay...well actually it's not, but you're sick so..." Lucas let out a tiny laugh as Karen sat back in her seat.

Karen watched as Lucas eyes searched the room. "I thought that maybe...no, it was probably just a dream." He said it out loud, but it was mostly for his own benefit.

Karen smiled and squeezed his hand again. "She went to get coffee." Lucas's head rotated toward Karen slowly, as if any sudden movement would send him crashing back into darkness.

"Brooke?" Karen nodded, letting on a small smile. "Don't screw this up again son." It was meant to be a light comment, but the weight was heavy for Lucas.

"I won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan and Jake stood frozen at one side of the store just as Haley and Peyton stood frozen at the other end. No one knew what to do, what to say.

Peyton was the first one to move. Slowly making her way past the endless rows of movies, she didn't even know if she was awake. Jake took a small step forward. He didn't know what to do, so he just watched as Peyton slowly approached.

"Are you back?" Her voice was as fragile as was her heart. Jake nodded, letting on a smile. But Peyton's face was still emotionless. "I won't be able to take it if you leave again Jake. You can't keep doing this to me."

Jake reached out and grabbed her hand. "I love you Peyton., but I've found out that I can't keep making promises. Love is a risk, I can't predict what is going to happen. I can say, though, that I love you more than you could ever know." Peyton finally let the tears fall down her cheeks as Jake pulled her to him.

"I could hold you in my arms forever, but it still wouldn't be long enough." Peyton let the words come out steady and low as she looked up into his eyes. Then, he kissed her. Everything that she had been feeling slid out of her body as he held her tightly against him. And for once in her life, she didn't care if this was a dream, she didn't think about how long it would last. Because no matter what happened, she would always have this feeling to remember. And that was something that no one could ever take away from her as long as she lived. And that, was a long time.

Nathan and Haley watched as Jake and Peyton got lost in each other. Neither knew what to do. Both knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. There was so much more involved, so many more twists and turns...or was there? Wasn't love just love?

As Nathan turned to look at Haley who was still watching Peyton and Jake, he knew that he would have to make the first step. So he did. He took one step forward.

Noticing the movement, Haley turned and looked at Nathan. Then as if in some cheesy, romantic novel, she took one small step forward.

It was Nathan's turn again, taking one more step forward, he knew that this was going to be hard and that he was going to have to work at it. One step at a time.

Haley, having learned a few things from Brooke, bit her lip as she took the next step. She wanted to be done crying. She didn't want to use it as a crutch.

Nathan took another step.

Then Haley.

Then Nathan.

Then there was one step left. Haley's. Standing there, she knew that this was more important than anything. She would have to be the one to make the last step. She was going to have to decide.

So, closing her eyes she took one last step forward. For a minute, there was no movement around her. It was if all time had stopped.

Then, she felt it. Nathan wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Maybe it wasn't the most romantic gesture in the world, maybe it wasn't a long kiss in the rain or a promise made in freezing cold water right before death. But it was something. Something that meant more than anything ever had before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke balanced the two coffees in one hand as she made her way down the hall. She had stopped in the bathroom just to make sure that she didn't look like something that had just walked out of the swamp. But she had looked fine. Tired, but fine. That no mascara had been a good choice.

When she turned into the final hall, she saw Karen and Andy outside the door. What did this mean? Quickening her step, she closed the space between them.

"Is everything okay?" Karen smiled and nodded. "He is up." Brooke's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the door. Andy smiled and pulled the coffees out of her hand.

"Why don't you go in?" The question was so simple, but the answer wasn't as easy.

"Brooke?" Karen squeezed her shoulder and pressed it lightly towards the door.

Brooke's hand latched onto the cold metal, sending shivers up her arm. This was it.

She opened the door slowly, not looking in until it was fully open. When she looked up, Lucas was staring at her.

Walking over to him, she grabbed his hand as she kneeled on the floor. She had no idea where to start. Her eyes were brimming with tears again as she laid her head on his stomach. Lucas placed his other hand on her head and stroked her hair, which was still pulled up into a messy bun.

She could have laid there all day, but she felt he breathing become uneven. Shooting up she felt like slapping herself, "Oh, Lucas, I am so sorry...I'm so stupid...I mean, you just had surgery..." Lucas just smiled and squeezed her hand to get her to stop rambling.

"I've never seen you look so beautiful." Brooke, for the hundredth time that day bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"Lucas, I'm sorry." Placing his hand on her cheek, he just continued smiling.

"Brooke, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's me who needs to apologize. I know that I can never take back what I did to you. I know that you will always hurt because of what I did. But Brooke, I swear to you, I will do anything to make it up to you. I will never hurt you again. I will never ever hurt you again Brooke. I love you." Before Brooke could say anything else, Lucas continued, "I know I don't have the right to love you, but, god, Brooke, I do."

Brooke didn't care that she was crying once again. She had never felt this way in her life. She was sure her whole body was shaking, and that her hands were sweaty, her heart was beating faster than it ever had before, and she couldn't slow her breathing down. But somehow, through all of that, she felt calm, she felt safe.

"Brooke...let's not give up on each other." His eyes were now matched with Brooke's, brimmed with tears.

"I love you Lucas Scott. I never stopped." She was amazed at how easily the words came out. How right everything felt.

And as she looked into Lucas's eyes, she knew that this was it. This was one of those moments that she could look back on and say, "That's when it all changed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a/n: Okay. Wow. I have to say this chapter, out of all my stories, is the one that I am the most proud of. I really hope you all like it! R&R! Can't wait to hear what you all think!


End file.
